


Cleanse My Soul

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Escape, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cywscross asked: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” + Steter? Thanks:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me this prompt! It's helping me get back into the groove of writing, and enjoying what I churn out.

Stiles was shaking as he dragged Peter to the car. The wolf wasn’t responsive beyond a few shivers. It terrified Stiles.

He had never seen Peter so still, at least not for a number of years. He wanted the snark, the sass, he would even take anger over this lassitude.

Stiles didn’t have time to snap him out of it though. They were running on borrowed time, the sand would soon run out. 

He got Peter buckled in and he couldn’t help himself as he ran his fingers through the length of Peter’s unruly curls. It reminded Stiles of when he first met Peter, before the wolf was completely on his feet, stuck with whatever the nurse decided for his hair cut.

It yanked at Stiles’ chest, those similarities, because Peter was back in that same place - at the mercy of others - only the strings of his care were being pulled by a different puppeteer. Not anymore. Stiles was putting an end to that, had put an end to that. 

He reluctantly pulled his hand away, smiling as Peter’s head followed his hand, and he gently closed the door. He needed to move quickly but quietly, though his greatest concern was spooking the wolf. Everything about Peter was so fragile and it made Stiles itch.

Itch to rend and tear, make right what had been broken, but that too was for another time. Right now was about getting Peter away, safe.

Getting into the driver side, Stiles closed the door just as the first rain drop fell. Perfect, the rain would wash away any evidence left outside - not that Stiles had left any. He would not fail Peter in that way.

He started the engine and turned up the heat for the wolf who was shivering minutely beside him. He pulled the car away slowly, not wanting to make it look like a getaway. 

His knuckles burned bright under the blood and he flexed his fingers just to feel the bruising. He had not made it out un-bloodied but he was willing to spill blood, let it run in rivers, if it meant getting Peter away from Eichen. So much had been done to his wolf and breaking Peter out was only the beginning of his revenge - but that was for later.

The rain started falling in earnest after only being on the road for an hour, flashes of lightning and the distant booming of thunder joining the deluge. 

Stiles kept on driving even as visibility became poorer, the lightning flashing faster and resulting booms of thunder coming quicker. Peter was ever silent.

Stiles glanced at him and found the wolf glancing out the window, watching the droplets as they glided down the window in torrents. Stiles caught a glimpse of Peter’s eyes flitting about as the next flash of lightning bloomed brightly throughout the car.

His heart soared at the show of life. Peter was finally reacting.

He kept on driving, calming down in the face of the storm, in the face of Peter being beside him. Stiles wanted to reach out and touch, anchor himself in Peter but he didn’t have to as the wolf reached for him first.

Peter grabbed his arm, grip weak but so striking in its suddenness. Stiles’ eyes found Peter’s in the darkness, that one look enough to get him to pull over. It was safe for now, they were far enough away - at least for the moment.

Stiles parked the car and turned to Peter, observing the wolf’s right hand white knuckled grip on the door handle. “Peter?” The sound of Stiles’ voice was drowned out by the next resounding boom of thunder but he caught the unmistakable click of the door opening.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Stiles asked but then felt like he could slap himself. Of course Peter wanted to feel the rain, feel anything after having been stuck in the bowels of Eichen.

Peter opened the door in increments, each centimeter he took a deep breath. Stiles caught the bright flare of blue reflected in the passenger door window as Peter allowed himself to feel, allowed the wolf to experience what had been denied it for so many moons.

Peter stepped out into the thunderstorm and Stiles followed, not wanting to be parted even by a car or rain. He was drenched before he made it halfway around the car, the chill of the water seeping down to his bones. It felt cleansing as the blood was washed from his hands. He could only imagine what it felt like for the wolf.

He reached Peter’s side and took in the wolf’s silhouette against the next flash of lightning. His head hung low and his body looked loose, relaxed. Stiles’ chest ached at the beauty of the sight.

Stiles walked his way around Peter, stopping in front of the wolf. He reached his hands out to grasp Peter’s hands and he squeezed them lightly. 

Peter returned the squeeze and pulled Stiles close, close enough for Stiles to see the tears running down the wolf’s face. The rain camouflaged them as soon as they dropped but Stiles knew they were there. 

His wolf had been denied the outdoors for so long, only viewing it through windows in slotted times but never being allowed to feel the freshness crossing his senses. 

“Stiles.” Peter started to talk but stopped, voice catching in his throat. Stiles could see that his emotions were clogging his throat. 

He gently removed his hands from Peter’s and brought his hands up to cup Peter’s face. Stiles stepped closer and pressed his forehead against Peter’s.

With the rain pouring down Stiles pressed closer, tasting Peter’s lips for the first time. The kiss tasted of salt and was wet with rain but Stiles wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
